User blog:J.hustlah08/Next shichibukai meeting scene in the new world
Scene: the latest Shichibukai meeting will be held once again in the holy land Mariejois weeks before the reverie. Brannew is present and he's there to introduce the new 3 shichibukais. The Big Top that contains buggys main crew and some army from his Delivery was seen parked outside beside a ship that contains a massive fleet of masked pirates and bounty hunters and also this vessel is familiar to all of us, The Sexy Foxy. Above the two ships is a floating golden ark, the flying ship Maxim. Going back inside the building. Brannew (Heavily tensed and nervous): Buggy sama and foxy sama, please be relaxed... Buggy: (in his huge new world look) OF ALL PEOPLE!! Why are you here!!! Foxy: (with an eyepatch on his right eye and scars all over his body) well i guess, the Government saw my business potential, and they realized that my company is better than yours. (Doing his noro noro pose) 'Buggy intro box: The Living Legend, The Clown Star, Chairman of Buggys Delivery, Shichibukai, Buggy' 'Foxy intro box: Worlds greatest Davy Back Fight Champion, CEO Silver Fox Promotions, The Game Master, Shichibukai new recruit, Foxy The Silver Fox' Buggy: your a joke!! Whats impressive with that 1023-2 record of yours in that contest, all you do is play games for money and win thru cheating!! Foxy: joke?! I never cheated, I strategize, something a business man should always do, I sent countless criminals with minimum casualties to impel down thru my tournaments and i made superstars and famous bounty hunters out of my promotion!! Admit it red nose, im better business man than you!! Nororororor Buggy: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SPLIT HEADED Bastard!! Foxy: heh!!! Im a simple promoter with a 124million on my head, the Government told me that if I didn't stop my games, they will raise it three times, unless I joined them and use my games to threat and beat pirates and revolutionaries around the world, I cannot refuse, ever since, its always millions and a business with no worries. Nororor Buggy: well the difference of our company is that, we were never defeated kyahahahaha paradise or the new world, we end wars, we assasinate criminals, were bigger and better!! Foxy: mugiwara just got lucky, and to think that idiot Sabo is his brother what a luck, they just got away through luck, and as a promoter and player as well, i respect that nororro Buggy(thinking): whaaa? So that mugiwara beat him in his game, how?? even he looks stupid, his a genius and unbeatable in his game and it is said that once you enter his tournament, it'll be hell or impel down for ya! If i could just obtain his manpower and company. Foxy: by the way Buggy, I heard that your Giants left you, what a pity while I have obtained one, (the shillouette of Little Oars Jr. With his crew mates is shown). My newest competitor and facilitatir is also with me, a man with 150 millions on his head, The Hyena (a pic of grinning bellamy is shown). Buggy(thinking): yess i knew all along, that Oars and his crew, damnn he very large and incredible, he hates the Government so much but he loved the davy back and he this guys best friend, oh man hes really lucky, he also recruited bellamy, another super rookie. (To foxy) well i dont really need them at all. Those damn giants will regret that, anyway, I have the Man-Demon (a picture of Gin grinning was shown) on my side, hes always been my frontliner and you know what he does. Do i have to announce everyone of my playes?! Kyahahahah Foxy (smiling but sweating): yeah i admit, you got a good one with him! Buggy: for 1 billion berry, can I buy your crew and your promotion? Foxy: stupid, its priceless, like the One Piece. How about you play in our next event? Buggy: I will as long as its Captain Rogers One Piece treasure will be on the line as well. Hahaaha anyway youre lucky to have such big shots for new recruits well i have mine too (thinking: i hope they do really join me ), Crocodile the former Warlord and his loyal right hand man, (a picture of them together is shown) Daz Bones is really interested to work in my company!!! (Buggy almost choked and sweated heavily by proclaiming that). Foxy:(shocked!, thinking: what the!! Crocodile?!!! That Man-demon guy is already a fearsome one, it is said that his strength is like real demon on earth and now he has crocodile? ) Norororor well i guess we just have to compare our performance every now and then since we are on the same side for the time being A flash of lightning suddenly forming a human being ?: Finally, your non stop argument is halting, im done strolling in the holy land. Foxy and Buggy: THAT WAS FAST!!! This country is very big Enel: I told you that Im lightning remember? No I told you that i Am the true God. 'Enel introbox: The Lightning God, Shichibukai New Recruit, Enel of the Moon, former bounty, 500 million. To be continued.... Category:Blog posts